


#1 Joltik Fan Shauna

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, Bugs & Insects, Egg Laying, Electricity, Living Insertions, Other, Oviposition, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Shauna’s having a blast in Kiloude city. She loves Joltik and was looking forward to catching one in the Friend Safari, but the facility’s closed for the night! Surely nothing bad will happen if she sneaks in to see one, right?





	#1 Joltik Fan Shauna

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 6/20/2017

Shauna was having a blast exploring Kiloude city. Who knew such a wonderful get away existed in Kalos just a train ride away! What an excellent way to celebrate her 19th birthday. Already she’d spent the whole day sight seeing and battling in the maison. By the time she was all done, it was already 11pm.

Shauna frowned at the realization it was so very late at night now. Drat! She had seriously wanted to check out the friend safari. Her friend Calem told her that they have all sorts of exotic Pokemon rotating in and out of the place all the time. They even had her very favorite Pokemon: Joltik! She’d always wanted to see a Joltik in real life ever since she found a plushy of one as a kid. Those tiny electric Unova spiders were adorable!

But sadly, the time for that had passed. It was near midnight now and her train back home was leaving tomorrow morning. She’d just have to leave empty handed and regretful. Surely the place was no doubt closed by now so she couldn’t-

An idea started to hatch in Shauna’s head. Just because the place was closed didn’t mean she couldn’t access the Pokemon. The place was just guarded by a few fences protecting areas with heavy grass. What if she just crossed over the fences to see a Joltik, huh? Not even catch one, just see one for real? That probably wouldn’t do any harm at all and she’d get to see her darling favorite Pokemon!

Shauna trot to the northwestern corner of the city. Her eyes lit up once the big Safari Ball on the front of the building came into view. She eagerly knocked on the door just to make sure they weren’t somehow still open for business.

“Helloooo~!” Shauna yelled. “Anyone there?”

She gave a peek into the windows. Nope, no one. Time to get a little sneakier.

Shauna sidled against the walls of the building and crept around towards the back. For what was essentially a big game reservation, the security was certainly lax. It really was nothing more than a bunch of fences sectioning off a huge variety of different Pokemon species. …How did that even work? Wouldn’t the species just sorta crosses over into each other’s pens? Shauna figured these fences must be coated in some sort of super-ultra-max repel.

Finding the Electric-type area for the friend safari wasn’t too difficult. Flashes of light, no doubt the result of electrical discharges, were flickering in the distance. That had to be it! Shauna hopped fence after fence as quickly as her delicate little legs could carry her towards that enclosure.

Finally she was there. They had to be here. She could just sense it!

“Helloooo?” Shauna whispered. “Mr. Joltik? Are you there?”

Something rustled in the bushes. Shauna stepped back. Any electric type could be in there. Maybe she had made a mistake… she could be face to face with some nasty electric-type like an Electabuzz or a Manectric or…

“Joltik!” Shauna gleefully cheered. 

There it was! Standing only four inches high, there was the adorable little bug Pokemon of her dreams! She lunged forward in an instant, snatching up the cute little critter in her hands and holding it as delicately as one would hold a kitten. Her face dove to nuzzle the cute little guy, a couple of static tingles crackling with every little movement.

Shauna whipped out her Pokedex as quick as she could. Joltik weren’t native to Kalos. She had to get this once in a lifetime Pokedex data. She just had to learn all she could about these cuties!

“Joltik, the Attaching Pokemon.” The Pokedex spoke. “Joltik that live in cities have learned a technique for sucking electricity from the outlets in houses.”

“Ahahaaa, how cute!” Shauna giggled. “Look Jolty, this thing has all sorts of info about you! Let’s read another entry together.” She added, angling the Joltik in her hands so that he could view the screen. 

“Joltik, the Attaching Pokemon.” The Pokedex continued “They attach themselves to large-bodied Pokémon and absorb static electricity, which they store in an electric pouch.”

“Huh, neat!” Shauna replied. “It makes sense that such a cutey patooty can’t handle his electricity yet. Let’s hear another, huh?”

“Joltik, the Attaching Pokemon.” The Pokedex restated. “Despite its cuddly appearance, it’s extremely dangerous to humans. Joltiks have been known to paralyze trainers and take residence within an orifice to feed off the body’s natural electric currents directly”.

Shauna stared at the screen with a blank face before breaking into a nervous smile. “…haha, what?”

On cue, the Joltik in Shauna’s hand had grown tired of being held. A shocking discharge of electricity ran through Shauna’s body in an instant as the Joltik unleashed a brutal Thunder Wave!

“Aaaaa-AAAAAA!” Shauna screamed in panic. She couldn’t keep herself steady after that high voltage shock. She went diving into the tall grass, landing on her back. She could hardly control her legs! She tried moving them but they felt as if she was trying to move them while they were asleep. Shauna was growing increasingly worried, especially as the Joltik she was just petting came atop her chest to eye her unnervingly. The Pokedex was filled with old wise tales about impossibly hot magma slugs and indian elephants… surely that last entry she read was a stupid gag or urban legend, right?

Shauna didn’t want to chance it.

“HELP!” She yelled. “HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME OVER H-HMMMmPHHH!”

Mid scream, the Joltik had shot a torrent of electro-webbing over Shauna’s Mouth, shutting it quiet. The tingling silk sunk over her gap like duct tape, sealing into place with an intense static cling. Shauna’s little bout of trespassing was rapidly turning into a nightmare.

All the noise of Shauna’s screaming and electric crackling had drawn attention from a few spectators. Even more Joltiks were starting to emerge from the grass, sensing some sort of electric meal was on the table. Dozens of the arachnid Pokemon began to emerge from the bushes, crawling onto Shauna’s skin and clothes. Shauna could only look on as her attempts to run away screaming only resulted in slight twitching in her arms and legs. 

The Pokemon could sense she was some sort of source of electricity. Some attempted to latch onto her tight in an attempt to absorb energy, but quickly withdrew after collecting disappointing results. They were after some easier way to feed without nuisances such as clothing and skin in the way. Somewhere warm and roomy. One Joltik attempting to shove itself down her tight pants seemed to know a cozier place to do this between the paralyzed woman’s legs. Shauna prayed her pants would be strong enough to deny these freaky Pokemon of her most tender areas.

But the Joltiks were enginuitive little monsters. They could sense a comfy domicile beneath Shauna’s shorts and started eating away at the jean fabric.Their shoving and gnawing soon exposed Shauna’s panties, an obstacle the ticks had no problem squeezing into. The first of the Joltik’s running down the front of Shauna’s naked crotch sent her into a back-arching twitch of alarm. The invertebrate pokemon didn’t take too kindly at all to the sudden movement. The first Joltik down her panties grabbed hold of her clit with his mouth and sent a sputtering shock through her body.

“MHHHHHHHRRRRRPH” Shauna realed. Shauna was on the verge of tears from being brutally shocked as bug Pokemon were on the verge of crawling up her vagina. Or rather, she was until that most recent discharge. Now she felt… well the situation was still no semblance of good, but she wasn’t in as much utter dismay as she had been moments prior. Her mind knew this was awful, but her body almost enjoyed the jolt of energy passing through her clit. 

As the first crafty Joltik led the way down Shauna’s pants, the rest of the dozen or so electric spiders followed. The first one quickly found Shauna’s pussy lips and effortlessly parted the virgin cameltoe open. Its bristling fur was sending enough of a shock through contact alone to make the muscles in her cunt relax, causing the orifice to widen to the Bug-types liking. The monster dove in head first into Shauna’ vaginal cavity with no respect for the respect of the woman it was violating. All it cared about was a satisfying electric meal at the deepest part of her insides.

Soon the others followed, cramming their surprisingly flexible and strong bodies into the poor girl’s cunt. Shauna had masturbated before with some toys she considered fairly large, but nothing compared to having her vaginal muscles forcibly stretched wide by electric shocks as tickling static hairs danced across her clit. The stimulus to her most sensitive areas proved to be a not entirely unpresent distraction from the horror of being assaulted by arthropod Pokemon. The agony of being immobile was momentarily stifled by the cunt stretching of her life. Once her vagina felt full to bursting with Joltiks, the others took to secondary locations to warm up. A couple dove past her taint and gave her ass the same treatment the others had given her vaginal walls, cramming both holes full of wriggling spider life. Three or so simply wrapped themselves in her shorts near her clit, finding every other space occupied.

The deeper the Joltiks in her pussy sunk, the more Shauna became aware they had sunk farther down than anything had penetrated her before. The ability of these creatures to relax muscles had even led them to limber up the entrance to her very womb, which she could now feel the awful critters pooling inside. This was it. The deepest point they could go and the closest to the delicious electricity Shauna’s body was producing.

Each Joltik in her womb clamped onto the pink walls of her insides. Their budding mandibles were far too weak to pierce any flesh, but were still able to give the area a mean pinch. They suckled away on the womb walls as if it were the teat of a mammal, sucking whatever electric current from Shauna they could. Shauna was surprised to find nothing more than a feeling of relaxation wash over her initially. What followed would shock her right back to attention.

Like babies messily devouring food, the tiny Joltiks could hardly contain all the energy they were containing in their tiny little bodies. Shauna’s own internal electricity, amplified by the little spiders into jerking sparks of thunder, rocked her body. The electrical discharge surged through her thighs and ass, trying to ground itself as quickly as possible. That entire region of her body was sent into sputters. The group of three Joltiks near her clit could sense the ringing thunder in Shauna’s body and tried to pinch onto Shauna’s clit. The group wrestled for dominance over the makeshift lightning rod, jostling it even more amongst the rest of Shauna’s spasming body.

Now all of a sudden, that iffy sensation was distinctly good. It was more than good, it was incredible! Fucking eyes rolling into the back of her head incredible! Holy fuck, it felt like her entire lower half was pressed against a vibrator! Shauna’s despair was soon wiped away as she began to savour this strange erotic electrocution!

“Hmmm-MHMHMHMHMHMHMHHHHH~!” Shauna cried out beneath the electro web mask over her mouth. Every piece of her lower body was going nuts, synapses firing everywhere. Every sensation was amplified by those feasting electric spiders. Her poor pussy stuffed full, her poor clit bullied by ruthless animals… Shauna’s body could hardly take it! Her hips shook alive from the paralysis deadlock and started thrusting into the night air. Her legs spread as wide as they could as her body perceived the sensation of mild electrocution as hip busting sex! Shauna was being shocked to orgasm, pussy juices now flowing from her abused cunt as she reeled in climax!

Yet even with Vagina walls smasming around the Joltik inside her, the hungry pokemon saw no reason to give up feeding now. Their suckling of electricity only continued, still carelessly letting the lightning discharge without a care. Shauna’s fist orgasm by electricity would hardly be her first as her body continued to involuntarily spasm and the Joltiks on her clit continued to feed. Her refractory periods were uncomfortable bouts of increased sensitivity, but they were soon after smothered by the tingle of a literally thunderous orgasm building soon after. Shauna was screaming in delight beneath the webbing covering her mouth with every pulse from her twitching cunt. She lay there dazed and horny as the electrical fucking session continued, gradually passing out. She lost track of her climaxes after the seventh one as reality faded away.

—-

Shauna awoke to a harsh sun shining down on her. It looked to be close to midday. She ripped the now fully uncharged webbing on her face away. At first she wondered where she was only for the events of the night to come flooding back to her. Her initial reaction was to shudder at the thought of her molestation last night, but her body viewed things more favorable with her cunt giving a tiny tingle at the thought.

Then Shauna noticed something horribly wrong with herself.

Shauna’s stomach was distended unnaturally. At first she worried the damn bugs might fallen asleep in her cooch, but no amount of shimmying seemed to awake them. What was up there felt much more.. Solid. God, she need to find a hospital before the train-

The train! A glance at Shauna’s watch told her her train was leaving in a mere ten minutes! Shauna stood up immediately and rushed towards the exit of the friend safari as quickly as possible!

She was just barely in time to catch the departing train back to the main portion of Kalos. What a relief! Shauna felt like she might drift off to sleep in her seat as the train departed. Sleeping on a train wasn’t the best rest, but man did it beat falling asleep on the ground.

Shauna stretched in preparations to relax only for a sensation in her abdomen to signal sleeping wouldn’t be an option. Something was demanding to exit her vagina. Something big. Shauna’s eyes shot wide as she tried to assess what to do with this situation. The bathroom was too far out of reach for her to get to on time. She was in the back of the train as is and the ticket guy had already passed. Perhaps she could remove her panties and attempt to let… whatever out of her without anyone knowing.

Shauna unzipped her tattered shorts and pulled her panties aside. It was perfect timing. The moment she was ready, a horrible contraction hit and all of Shauna’s attention was immediately shifted towards expelling the thing in her cunt. She gripped the sides of her seat tight as her pussy lips started to part. Her eyes glanced to see what it was. It was… It was… an egg! A fully developed Pokemon egg like the ones she’d picked up at the daycare! Oh god, was this where they came from? Her mind had little time to ponder that question as the thickest part of the object began to exit her, making her eyes go teary from this disgusting birth.

“Aaaaah….” Shauna let out a loud sigh of relief as the object finally slid of her and fell to the floor of the train. Shauna then immediately grabbed the egg off of the floor and tried to appear normal realizing she’d made an extremely attention grabbing noise on a public train. She got a few looks, but no one seemed to see anything out of the ordinary.

This was a big egg! Did Joltik come from an egg this size? Jeez. How did the Joltik even impregnate her? How did the pregnancy transition to an egg this fast? …Were there more in her!? She didn’t feel more up there, but could more develop somehow!? All of a sudden Shauna was stressed beyond belief worrying she might be some sort of freaky Joltik breeding sow.

That stress seemed to fade away, however, as a tingle started to wring through her body, not unlike the sensations from last night on a smaller magnitude. It felt like it was coming from somewhere else, but her legs were definitely still tingling from that same pleasurable shock of last night. It seems the Joltiks that climbed inside of her ass never felt the need to move out, unlike the ones in her womb had once they’d packed an egg inside it. They were hungry again and clumsily ringing Shauna’s body with a bunch of pleasurable shocks.

Shauna started to melt from the therapeutic sensation of those tingling shocks ravishing her body. She couldn’t help but slump in her chair and massage her aching cunt at the stimulus. She’d have to force those Joltiks out of her at some point, but for now, she just wanted to jill off and make the best of a shocking situation.


End file.
